Aramusha
Aramusha is an enemy in Final Fantasy XV. It is encountered as the boss of the sidequest Balouve Mines and the hunt In a Heat Haze of Glory, and as a regular enemy in the Fociaugh Hollow maze during Chapter 15. When crossing the railroad track on the 2BF floor of the Balouve Mines, the aramusha will knock the party down to the 3BF floor. When the party encounters the boss at the bottom of the mine, they will recognize it as the one who knocked Noctis down, and excite over paying it back. Bestiary :;Alpha :Haunting the depths of Fociaugh Hollow, this humanoid daemon also wields a blade and specializes in close-range combat. Its strength, however, easily surpasses the standard set by other ronin. Extreme caution is advised; direct confrontation is best avoided. :Size: 9.15 ft. Weight: 633.8 lb. :;Beta :A lone ronin spotted within the Balouve Mines. Though bearing similarities to the vagabond warrior wandering around Fociaugh Hollow, this specimen exhibits far more skill with its sword. Similar ronin have been sighted outside of Lestallum, spurring hunters into action so as to mitigate damages and casualties. :Size: 9.25 ft. Weight: 662.4 lb. Hunt Stats Battle Aramusha can kill in one hit and has strong area of effect moves. It can launch purple tentacles out the floor to deal magical Darkness damage and can impale Noctis upon its katana. Aramusha is weak to Lightning, one-handed swords and daggers, and uses both magical and physical attacks. Its attacks can be anticipated and parried. Strategy The party can equip Safety Bit and Ribbon accessories to remove the aramusha's ability to inflict Instant Death. The party can also eat food that provides Death-Defying (Fettini di Cernia at Altissia or Tide Grouper Carpaccio at camp), or wear the Medjay Assassin's Robe attire. When it summons the tentacles, the player can dodge-roll to avoid damage. In the Balouve Mines aramusha won't leave the bottom floor, so the player can hit it from afar with ranged weapons and magic. Aramusha can be poisoned, and thus its HP can be whittled down even early on in the game. To do this, the Venomcast should have a potency of 99. The player can character-swap to Prompto to use his ranged skillset while staying out of harm's way. The player can also warp-strike at it with Noctis and then immediately point-warp to safety. To face it head on, the player should hold the defense button to avoid the aramusha's combo, whose last hit can be parried. Its dash attack can also be parried. It may be better to not revive party members until the aramusha is almost dead, if its wide swings one-shot them. The player can point-warp to replenish MP and should employ Techniques and Armiger when they become available. If fighting it late in the game, Ignis's Enhancement augments Noctis's weapon, making him deal more damage. Spelldaggers obtained from completing Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ignis are naturally imbued with all elements, but the player may have daggers/weapons stronger than them available. Etymology Aramusha is Japanese for "Daredevil". Related enemies *Ronin *Yojimbo *Kengo *Ayakashi ru:Арамуса Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XV Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XV Category:Marks in Final Fantasy XV